Jessica Liese
Jessica Liese is the expert "all things Amazing Race" for Rob Has a Podcast. In addition to her coverage of The Amazing Race, she also covers several shows for Post Show Recaps. Bio According to Liese's bio on Post Show RecapsJessica Liese's bio on Post Show Recaps: "Despite being a seasoned world traveler and diehard reality TV fan, Jessica Liese would be, by her own admission, the worst Amazing Race contestant ever." Rob Has a Podcast The Amazing Race Liese first appeared on Rob Has a Podcast as an "Amazing Race correspondent" during The Amazing Race 21, along with Eric Curto. In addition, she started to write blog posts, which she has written for every season moving forward to this day. Starting with The Amazing Race 23, she became the sole Amazing Race co-host and began podcasting with Rob Cesternino during live shows (twice a week during season 23, once a week from season 24 moving forward). Occasionally, Liese will take hosting duties in the absence of Cesternino, such as The Amazing Race 23 premiere podcast with Zev Glassenberg and Justin KanewThe Amazing Race Premiere Recap with Jessica Liese, and Two Time Racers Zev & Justin and the exit interview for Adam and Bethany during The Amazing Race 25.Amazing Race 25 | Finale Exit Interviews Additionally, Liese spoke with Cesternino about the premiere of the first and second seasons of The Amazing Race Canada, with Liese continuing with coverage through blogs and on Reality TV RHAP-Ups (see below). Liese appeared with Cesternino in a podcast entitled "Race of Thrones" in June 2015, creating a mock Amazing Race course with teams made up from characters from the TV series Game of Thrones. Survivor Liese has appeared on the voicemail segments of recap podcasts during Blood vs. WaterAndrea Boehlke & Rob Talk Turkey on a Survivor 27 Recap, Worlds ApartChaos Kass Recaps Episode 2 of Worlds Apart, CambodiaJenna Lewis Recaps Cambodia Episode 1, Kaoh RongSurvivor 32 Episode 4 Voicemail with Jessica Liese, Game ChangersSurvivor 34 Episode 6 Feedback Show | Jessica Liese, and Heroes v. Healers v. HustlersSurvivor 35, Ep #5 Feedback with Jessica Liese. She also co-hosted a live podcast after the Cambodia season finale with Jordan Parhar.Survivor 2015 POST FINALE | Jordan Parhar & Jessica Liese In August 2015, Liese appeared in an offseason Survivor podcast with Cesternino. Entitled "The Best & Worst of Survivor Twists From Around the World," it took a look at twists used in various international versions of the show and whether they would work in the American edition.The Best & Worst of Survivor Twists From Around the World Other Shows Liese covered for Cesternino on a podcast recapping the fifth episode of the third season of TBS's King of the Nerds.King of the Nerds: Season 3, Episode 5 Recap | Nuclear Nerd Games She also guest hosted on both the premiere and Episode 3 podcasts of ABC's The Quest.The Quest: Series Premiere Review and First Episode RecapThe Quest: Episode 3 Recap | Save the Queen In January 2016, Liese appeared on the podcast "How to Survive Being a Game Show Contestant," chronicling her time as a contestant on the game shows Jeopardy! and Who Wants to Be a Millionaire?How to Survive Being a Game Show Contestant – Special Roundtable Post Show Recaps Liese co-hosts podcasts of Orange is the New Black and formerly Orphan Black for Post Show Recaps. Beginning in the second half of season 6 of The Walking Dead, she appeared on a newly-created "book club" podcast with Josh Wigler, where the two discussed the events of that week's episode as it applied to the comics. Starting in 2017, she covered Fear the Walking Dead and The Walking Dead with Rob Cesternino, doing the immediate reactions shows after each episode. Other appearances include episodes of "Most Shows Recapped" talking about the newest reboot of The MuppetsThe Muppets + The Leftovers | Most Shows Recapped Ep 2 and 11.22.6311.22.63 | Most Shows Recapped Ep 20, a recap of the film Pitch Perfect 2Pitch Perfect 2 | Recap Podcast, and a roundtable discussion of The Office on the tenth anniversary of its premiere.The Office | 10 Year Anniversary Podcast Liese also filled in on the Game of Thrones book club podcast twice.Game of Thrones Book Club | Spoiler Discussion of “Hardhome”Game of Thrones Book Club | Spoiler Discussion of Episode 604, ‘Book of the Stranger’ Current Shows *[http://postshowrecaps.com/category/walking-dead/ The Walking Dead], season 8-present (with Rob Cesternino) *[http://postshowrecaps.com/category/fear-the-walking-dead/ Fear the Walking Dead], season 3-present (with Rob Cesternino) *[http://postshowrecaps.com/category/orange-is-the-new-black/ Orange is the New Black], season 2-present (with Taylor Cotter) Past Shows *[http://postshowrecaps.com/category/orphan-black/ Orphan Black], season 3-4 (with Mike Bloom) *[http://postshowrecaps.com/category/walking-dead/ The Walking Dead Book Club], season 6-7 (with Josh Wigler) Reality TV RHAP-Ups Liese uses Reality TV RHAP-Ups as a forum to house all of her Amazing Race content without Cesternino. She has interviewed several previous racers, including season 1's Frank MesaAmazing Race 2014: Episode 4 RHAP-up with Season 1 Runner-up Frank Mesa, Joe Baldassare and Bill Bartek,The Amazing Race 25: Team Guido-cast!, and Brennan Swain;The Amazing Race 27 | Bonus-cast with Brennan Swain season 14, 18, and 24's Luke Adams;Amazing Race 25: RHAP-Up with Three-Time Racer Luke Adams! season 15's Brian Kleinschmidt;TAR’s Brian Kleinschmidt | Super Bowl Commercial; season 24's winners Dave and Connor O'Leary;The Amazing Race 25: Dave & Connor-cast! season 25's Robbie Strauss;The Amazing Race | Bonus RHAP-Up with TAR25’s Robbie Strauss and Amazing Race Canada host and Olympian Jon Montgomery.The Amazing Race Canada | JON MONTGOMERY INTERVIEW She also did a cumulative ranking of the first 27 seasons of The Amazing Race in February 2016 with Mike Bloom and Dan Heaton.Amazing Race | Ranking the Seasons She has podcasted about [http://robhasawebsite.com/?s=amazing+race+canada The Amazing Race Canada]'s second and third seasons,[http://robhasawebsite.com/?s=amazing+race+australia The Amazing Race Australia vs New Zealand] (the third season of The Amazing Race Australia). For Canada season 2 and Australia vs New Zealand , she brought in a guest co-host every week, ranging from previous racers to global members of the RHAP community. For Canada season 3, she chose a constant cohost in RHAP blogger Dan Heaton. Liese has also appeared in miscellaneous Survivor content on Reality TV RHAP-Ups, including Miss Survivor 2015 and Mr. Survivor 2015 reaction shows with Mike Bloom and Haley StrongMs Survivor Debate Reaction ShowMr. Survivor Debate Reaction Show and podcasts covering the various campaigns for Survivor: Cambodia leading up to the vote reveal with Mike Bloom and Akiva Wienerkur.Survivor Second Chances Campaign Roundtable – Part 1Survivor Second Chances Campaign Roundtable – Part 2 Other Information *Liese also writes recaps on Survivor and The Amazing Race for the website previously.tv. *Liese cowrote the "RHAPpy Christmas" parody song that has been used in RHAPpy Holidays 2014 & 2015. *As of April 5, 2016, Liese has done 100 podcasts with Rob Cesternino."Who Podcasts the Most with Rob Cesternino?" Infographic References External Links *Jessica Liese's Twitter *[http://previously.tv/author/jessica-liese/ Jessica Liese's Survivor and Amazing Race content at previously.tv] *Jessica Liese's RHAP and Reality TV RHAP-Ups list of podcasts *Jessica Liese's Post Show Recaps list of podcasts *Jessica Liese's RHAP author page Category:People Category:Podcasters Category:Bloggers